Typically, the installation assembly for gas turbine engines into vehicles or missiles has included one or more forward mounts or isolators to secure the fore end of the engine and a metal sliding mount assembly to secure the aft end of the engine. For example, FIG. 1 shows a vehicle assembly 100 having a gas turbine engine 105 installed inside of a vehicle 110. In FIG. 1, an aft mount portion 107, which is attached to the gas turbine engine 105, is slidably received within the aft mount receptacle 112, which is attached to the interior of the vehicle 110, to secure the aft end of the gas turbine engine 105 to the vehicle 110. Unfortunately, the aft mount assembly in FIG. 1 is difficult to implement because of space limitations in vehicles. In addition, the aft mount portion 107 and aft mount receptacle 112 must be made of high grade steel, which is expensive to manufacture, in order to withstand the stress and extreme temperatures of vehicle and engine operation. As a result, there exists a need for an aft mount assembly that can secure a gas turbine engine to a vehicle without significantly limiting the interior vehicle space and at a lower cost as compared to existing aft mount assemblies.